The inventors of the present teachings developed a semiconductor photocathode including a distorted superlattice semiconductor layer, and succeeded in generating an electron beam having high spin polarization (referring for example to an electron beam with a majority of its electrons being in up-spin, or an electron beam with a majority of its electrons being in down-spin, which are called spin-polarized electron beam herein).